The Game
by TheRealBatmen
Summary: Members of the Naruto, DBZ, and W.I.T.C.H universes are kidnapped from their homes by people who call themselves "batmen," and soon find they are in the middle of a war. Very weird AU. Several OCs. Rated M for language, violence, and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Tenten

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home. You will never leave."

Those were the first words Tenten heard when the "batmen" abducted her and her friends and brought them to Playtown. It had been three or so months since then. She wasn't sure. Days dragged on here.

The batmen didn't say why they brought everyone to Playtown. It seemed like they just wanted toys to fuck around with.

 _Boom_.

Tenten zoned back into the fight. The man with three eyes, Tien, shot another yellow ball of chakra at Ino. She dodged and the energy projectile exploded on the ground, sending dirt flying everywhere.

In the first few weeks of living here (the word "living" used in its strictest sense), Tenten would hope her friends won their fights, but she came to realize that it didn't matter. These "contests," as the batmen called them, held no real stakes. Whatever happened in these fights was undone. If someone lost their eyes or limbs or even _died,_ somehow it was undone.

Tien and Ino's fight ended. More fights passed—Android 17 versus Yamcha; Naruto versus Krillin; Taranee versus Sasuke; Hinata versus Irma, and others. Finally the speakers spat out Tenten's name, and she rose to her feet and waited for the gate to open.

"Tenten."

It was Neji. His face expressionless, he gave her a nod, wishing her luck. She nodded back, somehow feeling as though she wasn't about to fight alone.

The gate swung open and Tenten strode out into the arena center. Patches of scorched earth, holes, and debris littered the fighting grounds. The air smelled thick and musky, foreboding, like gasoline waiting for a match. She lost count of how many times she'd been forced to kill and be killed here.

"Go Tenny!"

Nappa waved at her from the sidelines. He was big and bald, and so stupid he once tore a door from its hinges because he didn't think to push in.

"I believe in you, my beautiful Tenny," Nappa said. "I know you can win for me."

 _As if_ , Tenten thought.

Bryan entered the arena from the other end. Tenten fought him before. He couldn't do anything fancy—nothing but Taijutsu like Rock Lee—but she could hardly keep her eyes on him when he moved, and the last time he kicked her she saw stars.

"Ah, two fine competitors." Francis stared down from a balcony. He was short and wide, built like a gorilla, and his bronze orange skin glimmered in the afternoon sunlight. "You do bring joy to this old batman heart."

 _I'd rather bring a kunai to your heart instead._

"Before the battle begins, I want a few words with you, Tenten." Francis leaned down from the balcony and smirked. Blood rushed to his head and made his complexion resemble grapefruit flesh. "Why don't you have a Facebook account? I want to—"

"Hey, that shit can wait." Bryan crossed his arms and drew the deep laugh lines of his face into a deeper frown. "You want us to fight? Then let us fight and get it over with."

Tenten grimaced. Last time someone spoke to Francis like that, it was Will saying she wouldn't fight her friend Hay Lin. Francis and other batmen beat both of them into the ground.

Francis' eyes bugged out and his face turned from red to purple, and Tenten couldn't help imagine what a shuriken would do to his balloon head.

"Don't you interrupt me, bulldog," Francis said. "I'm trying to officialize my relationship with Tenten via an online status update."

"What?" Nappa almost leaped out of his seat. "What did he just say, Pa?"

"Don't worry, my boy." Hercule pat Nappa on the back and whispered other reassurances to him.

Tenten once asked Hercule's daughter, Videl, about the deal between Hercule and Nappa. She had just shaken her head and walked away, muttering something about "Tootsie pops" and how "the world may never know."

"Anyway, you all shut the fuck up." Francis pointed at Bryan. "Especially you."

Bryan wrinkled his nose. "You listen here, pal, I—"

"Just let them get on with the fight." Edgar stood up beside Francis in the balcony. He was another batman who ruled over Playtown. His skin was purple blue, and whereas Francis was short and wide, he was tall and bony. Except his legs, which looked like they belonged to an elephant. "You can talk with her later," he said.

Francis sat back in his seat and muttered to himself.

"All right. Begin."

Tenten assumed her fighting stance.

* * *

After the contest, everyone funneled toward the cafeteria. This constituted most of their days. Fighting and eating, and the fights weren't even necessarily part of the contests; every other day a batman would get handsy and aggressive, and a brawl would ensue.

Tenten got in line with Neji.

"We have a great selection to choose from today, my dearies." Liliana smiled and plopped various foods onto the plates of those in line. She had her silver-white hair bundled up beneath a hairnet, and her apron looked like a painter's pallet spilled on it. "We have _fish eyes_. It's Fish Eye Friday and you can have as many as you want."

"I don't want any." Bryan stood in line with Markus in front of Tenten. He had won their fight again, but Tenten didn't feel any resentment like when she'd lost to Temari in the preliminary Chunin exam.

"You'll never grow big and strong like me if you don't." Liliana giggled, letting some vegetable stew drip from her ladle onto her apron. "Don't you want to grow up and be big and strong like your mommy, Bryan dear?"

"No." Bryan left with his tray.

"Do you want some fish eyes, my baby?" Liliana stared Tenten in the eyes. "They'll make you feel better after your brother Bryan beat you."

"No thanks." _And he's not my brother_ , _you crazy old bat_.

Tenten felt a hand on her shoulder. Lionel leaned in and dangled a joint in front of her face. His eyes smiled behind huge round glasses. "How about some good old dope? This'll make you feel much better."

"No thanks," she repeated.

She made her way to the cafeteria table where some of the Konoha 11 plus Sasuke sat. Rock Lee was one of those who the batmen didn't capture and bring to Playtown. She missed him but didn't want him here, for his sake.

No one spoke much. Naruto remarked that he missed Ichiraku's ramen noodles, as he did every meal. Shikamaru talked to Ino about ways she could modify her strategy to improve her one-on-one combat. Shino muttered to his bugs.

They scarfed their meals down. The faster they ate, the faster they could get to their assigned dormitories for the night and avoid the batmen.

"Tenten."

 _Shit._

Francis put a massive hand on the dinner table and grinned from cheekbone to cheekbone. "It's fine if you don't have a Facebook account, but I want a picture of us together so I can prove to my friends that I have a hot ass girlfriend."

Those sitting at the table fired glances at one another. Pictures of Will and Hay Lin's mangled bodies flashed through Tenten's mind. She didn't know if that's how Francis would react if she denied him. She didn't know if a picture of them together would make Francis bolder, more intrusive, or if something else would happen.

"I'll post our picture with the caption 'Tenten, light of my life, fire of my loins.'" Francis chortled and bent toward her. "Well?"

She shot a look at Neji. Anger and contempt poured from his pale eyes, but his expression didn't betray anything else. He wanted her to decide.

"All right," Tenten said. "It's just a picture."

"Oh, that's what they all say." Francis wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and he stank so pungently she could taste onion. He made faces and took photos with his cell phone.

"Okay, I'll make sure to post these hot pics soon," Francis said. "Everyone will be jealous. See ya later, babe."

The batman left them to finish their meals in relative peace.

* * *

Bedtime. Tenten liked bedtime because nobody ever disturbed her in the dormitories. She felt safe.

The batmen assigned everyone's dormitory and roommate randomly each night. Why? Tenten didn't know. _Something about Tootsie pops and how the world may never know_ , she thought.

Nappa moved to stand beside Tenten, and he smiled at her. "Hopefully we'll finally share a room tonight."

 _Please not Nappa_ , she thought. _Please not Nappa._

The monitor flashed names and dormitory numbers.

DORMITORY 3: Tien Shinhan; Naruto Uzumaki.

DORMITORY 6: Bryan Dare; Cornelia Hale.

DORMITORY 1: Ino Yamanaka; Markus Bishop.

DORMITORY 10: Irma Lair, Tenten.

"Aww." Nappa sounded as though he'd lost the lottery, and he slumped his head. "Maybe tomorrow."

Tenten didn't wait to see the rest, though she hoped Neji and the others didn't get stuck with Nappa or somebody else as vile. She said goodnight to everyone, found Irma, and headed off to tonight's dormitory. Rain started to drizzle just as they stepped outside.

"I got this." Irma flicked her wrist and the rain collected in an invisible pocket above them. She chuckled, a chuckle empty of humor and filled with disdain. "I may not be able to use my Guardian powers to protect people from real danger anymore, but I can still protect us from getting wet."

They made it to their dormitory in a few minutes. The drizzle developed into a thunderstorm, and thunder echoed all around them. Nothing felt real here in Playtown except the weather—it was the one thing the batmen didn't seem to control.

Tenten and Irma sat on the couch, chatting here and there but otherwise lost in their own thoughts. "You kicked butt in your fight today, even if you didn't win," Irma said. "When I fought Bryan I had him frozen but he still beat me."

"Thanks," Tenten said. "It's tough fighting people you don't want to hurt."

Irma nodded in agreement. After half an hour or so, she retired to the bedroom for the night, leaving Tenten alone.

"Alone." Tenten let out a long breath. Here, even with Neji and most of her friends from her homeworld, and new friends she'd met from different worlds, she felt alone, empty, aimless. A weapon without a target. Maybe that would change for the better the more she got accustomed to Playtown. Maybe it would change for the worse.

Tenten curled up on the couch and lay there until sleep took her.

An explosion of thunder awoke Tenten. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and when she removed her hands to stretch, three batmen loomed over her.

The tallest batman tilted toward her and smirked. "Surprise motherfucker."


	2. Chapter 2: Bryan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

Bryan awoke in darkness and sat up in his couch. Lightning struck outside and seconds later thunder erupted in his ears.

His eyelids felt glued together yet he knew he wouldn't sleep for a while. This damn couch was made of stone. He had insisted Cornelia take the bed. He was a gentleman after all, but it would have been nice to sleep on something soft. _Especially with her beside me,_ he thought.

Bryan stood and walked into the kitchen. He flicked the light switch. It didn't work. He didn't know the power could go out here. It almost made him feel that he was home.

There was still water in the water pump. He guzzled a glass of it down, returned to his couch, and lay with his arms beneath his head.

A flash of lightning swept through the room, revealing a man's silhouette. The lightning's radiance left, and so did the silhouette. Bryan jumped to his feet, twisting his head to look in every direction. No man.

Another flash of lightning, and he saw a batman's jagged smile. "Howdy," he said. "My name's Bob. Imma kill ya."

Bryan yelled, tossed himself over the couch, and managed to make a balanced landing.

The batman tugged a leaf-bladed dagger out of the couch. It chuckled and stabbed at him.

Bryan sidestepped the batman's thrust and grabbed hold of its arm and head. It felt cold and slimy like seaweed. He forced it against the wooden wall.

" _Fuck._ " The batman hissed and lashed out with its free arm, connecting with Bryan's nose. Bryan crashed backwards onto the floor, feeling blood dribble down his mouth.

"Bryan." Cornelia rushed out of the bedroom. Moonlight framed her small figure. It made her look surreal, as if she belonged in a painting. The batman lunged at her and suddenly it became a horror movie.

" _Look out_."

Cornelia didn't see it fast enough, and Bryan didn't move fast enough. The batman yanked his dagger out of her her side, and she crumpled to the floor.

Bryan slammed his leg into the batman's neck. It crashed into the wall, and he stomped on its head, and stomped again until it stopped moving. The batman crunched like a cockroach beneath his heel.

"Cornelia?" Bryan kneeled beside her.

She murmured.

Bryan checked her carotid. Her heart pulsed slowly. _Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump._ He placed his hand on her stomach. It was hot, wet, and sticky. Blood.

His heart drummed fast. _Babump, babump, babump._ He lifted her up, pressed his hand against her wound as hard as he dared, and stumbled through the darkness toward the door. It was locked just the way it had been when night fell and they were ordered to sleep. Nothing should have gotten in.

Outside stank of soggy cow manure. The streetlights were dead and a dense humidity made the air thick and hard to inhale. He flew toward Liliana's dwelling, isolated and on the forest's edge, and hugged Cornelia closer to himself. His hand didn't budge from where she bled.

Bryan heard thunder explode and roar, and the air seemed to resound with it. And then he realized it wasn't thunder. It was a voice, some kind of howl. The night burst with screams, roars, laughter, and flashing lights.

There were more batmen than the one Bryan killed, and they were probably attacking his friends now. An army of them. He slowed down and landed. The ground seemed to seize his feet and wouldn't release him. Where to go? What to do?

" _What_ is going on out here?" Liliana's voice cracked and strained. She held a bright lantern above her head. "Oh, Bryan dear, do you want some of those fish eyes now?"

"Liliana." Bryan rushed to her, feeling Cornelia limp in his arms. _Then I'll help fight off these bastards, or maybe Liliana will stop this._ "Some batman hurt Cornelia. You need to—"

"THERE SHE IS."

Dark shapes pounced on Liliana before Bryan could reach her, and her light disappeared. She cried out, and the batmen's laughter drowned out her voice. _What's going on?_ Bryan thought. _Why are they attacking her?_

" _Blood in a cup_."

The batmen wailed like a pack of frightened coyotes then went silent. The lantern's light flickered, sputtered, and came alive. A red gash zigzagged down Liliana's face, crossed her twisted frown, and blood dripped onto her soiled pajamas. Gored and broken batmen surrounded her.

Bryan stopped in front of her and held out Cornelia. Liliana could revive the dead, even those mutilated by Edgar and Francis. She did it all the time for their contests. Cornelia would stop bleeding with just the push of a button and then maybe Liliana would put an end to all this. They could sleep again.

"I can't, darling." Liliana didn't even look. Her brows crinkled and she listened to the night's chaos, the whooping and the yelling, the sound of Bryan's friends fighting savages.

"What the hell do you mean you _can't_?"

"My technology doesn't work," Liliana said. "The two Lords must be here. We're under attack…"

"Look, I don't want to play any of your fucking games." Bryan pulled Cornelia back against him. She felt cold, and she was limp, and that pissed him off. She didn't deserve this—none of those the batmen brought here did—but Cornelia the least. He stepped closer to Liliana, so he looked down on her, and he spoke through grit teeth. "What's wrong with you? Just help her, okay?"

"I said I can't," Liliana snapped, and she raised the lantern so it leveled with his head. "And now I have to go. Your siblings are fighting to survive, and if you want Cornelia to live, you have to escape now."

Bryan growled in frustration. He heard thunder again, and again he realized that it wasn't thunder. Now it sounded louder and closer.

"Well?" Liliana spoke quickly. "Go while you can, into the forest. I'll find you if I can, darling, but now my other babies need me."

She rocketed away before he could say anything.

Bryan fled into the forest. His hand cramped from pressing against her wound, but it was glued to her and couldn't move if he tried. _She can't lose any more blood_ , he thought, and he didn't want to think about it any longer.

That thunderous voice echoed throughout the sky and through Bryan's mind. Both grew distant. Liliana might have lied and might be using batmen to play a game with him, and he didn't care. The fear and the thumping of his heart told him this was real, and he wouldn't argue.

He flew for half an hour and heard nothing. His adrenaline abandoned him, and his body was tired, and his eyes wanted to rest. He landed and sat with his back against some fat tree.

Bryan took his stiff hand away from Cornelia's wound. He needed water to clean it, but this was a forest too close to batmen, and he was sure he wouldn't find any. He'd heard piss was just as good for this situation, but…

His hands trembled as he removed her long nightshirt. He didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't want to see her like this, covered in blood, the injury a batman inflicted on her, and yet he needed to. The bloodied cloth came off. The night was dark, but the moon gave him enough light to see and wipe away the blood. He tore off his shirt sleeve and laid it on the cut.

Bryan took the rest of his shirt off and slid it over her, each arm through the proper hole, and the head too. It took a while since she was unconscious. The dried blood made her nightshirt feel crispy like sand paper. He wrapped it around her stomach and tightened it. That was all he knew to do.

Cold wind bullied him and stole his body warmth. He gathered Cornelia up in his arms, lied down in soft grass, and waited.

It only got colder, and sleep evaded him hour after hour. He shivered, and Cornelia shivered, and he hated that. _Maybe I should go back_ , he thought. _Maybe these Lords left and everything's back to the way it was._ Not that anyone was happy the way it was.

Bryan didn't go back, though. Cornelia shivered atop him with her long golden hair everywhere, and he held her and tried to warm her with his bare arms.

* * *

When dawn came he felt sore, no different than if he'd slept on the couch. Cornelia was on him. He felt her breathe and tremble, and thought he heard her whimper.

"Cornelia?" he said, slowly rising. She didn't reply. Her forehead glistened with sweat, her eyes were closed, and her lips parted to inhale. She'd grown hot overnight.

 _She's got a fever, an infection_. Of course she did. A batman cut her with some sort of knife, and the wound went untreated. _I'm a goddam dumbass._

Bryan stood. He'd find Liliana. She said she would search for him if she could, so maybe she was in the forest too. _And maybe she's laughing about this with Lionel and the batmen_.

Careful not to move much, he hugged Cornelia to his body and took off in the direction he'd come from, or at least the direction he thought he'd came from. The night had vanished as quickly as it came, and his memories of it were faint.

He flew so slow it was painful. Everything looked similar and unfamiliar. Green trees, green grass, and green bushes. He found it hard to believe this much life thrived so close to batmen.

"Don't move."

Bryan stopped in midair.

"Don't you fucking move, bitch. It's not worth it."

"Francis? Is that you?" It was sad that he'd learned to differentiate between batmen voices.

"It's not worth it, you fucker, you little bitch." The batman's words drifted down from the treetops. "No man or beast or little girl may scorn me and live. Do not think that you can get away with what you have done. You have stuck your head in the crocodile's mouth, and now you shall lose it. You leapt off a cliff believing that you can fly, and you cannot. You have—"

"Francis." Bryan scanned the shrubbery and floated closer.

"—opened a pack of cookies, and you could not eat all of them. Do you understand what I'm saying, you water-sucking apple? You messed with the wrong person. _You messed up_. Ooh, yes, you fucked up. Now you fucked up. Now you fucked up. _Now_ you fucked up. You have fucked up now."

"Francis."

"I will kill you, you understand, bitch? It's not worth it, to run or hide or beg. I will find you. You mess with the bull—"

"Hey! Francis."

"—you get the horns." Francis's head popped out from a dense bundle of leaves. He stared at Bryan for a moment. "Yo. What is it?"

 _Yeah, what is it?_ _What do I expect from him?_ "Cornelia's hurt and I'm looking for Liliana."

The batman stared for another moment. His eyes were so wide and close together that he looked like a one eyed owl. "Show me her wound."

"No."

Francis stared for yet another moment. A smile appeared on his round, orange face.

Cornelia was torn from his grasp and Bryan plummeted to the forest ground. He gasped in pain and his breath left him. A stick or something broke underneath his back, or maybe his back broke.

Francis stood over him. His massive arm crushed Bryan into the earth while he tugged at Cornelia's shirt with his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Bryan struggled beneath him but it was helpless. He was a mouse caught by a cat. A fat fucking cat.

Cornelia's makeshift bandage landed beside Bryan's head.

"Looks nice and juicy." Francis opened his mouth like a yawning horse and pressed his face into Cornelia's injured side.

Bryan pushed as hard as he could and then he was free.

"That was yummy." Francis dropped Cornelia onto Bryan. "Let's meet up with Edgar. He and I have a city to reclaim."

 _How did he…?_ A sheet of Francis's saliva replaced Cornelia's wound. It was gone, just gone. Bryan couldn't imagine a batman was capable of this.

"Well?" Francis said. "Come with me, Alfred, my sexy shirtless manservant. We have shit to do."

* * *

 **Any and all criticism is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bryan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

They'd walked through this forest for hours. Cornelia was still unconscious, and when Bryan asked Francis about it, he replied, "Of course, Alfred," and proceeded to ignore him.

At least he didn't have to worry about her bleeding, and her temperature was normal.

"We'll be there soon, Alfred," the batman said, just as he'd said nearly an hour ago.

The batman hadn't talked much. It was strange. Batmen loved their own voices as much as they loved their own gas, but whenever Bryan posed a question Francis told him to shut up.

It made Bryan feel like a bull stood on his chest. He never saw a batman so subdued. _Maybe event that's a part of their game_ , he thought, he hoped.

Bryan almost stumbled. Did he _hope_ that they were playing another one of their fucked up games? That this chaos was just another lie? It was hell to be trapped and toyed with by batmen and crazy old ladies, but there they seemed safe. If all the shit that happened over the last twenty four hours was real, what would they do?

"Follow me, Alfred." Francis flew down toward the ground.

Bryan did. They landed, and Francis waddled on. Pine needles, pinecones, and dirt stuck to the cape of greasy hair he dragged behind him.

" _My_ _babies_."

Small and powerful arms tore Bryan off his feet. Liliana cried on him and laughed and rocked him side to side so hard that he tightened his hold on Cornelia.

"Ooh, I searched and searched for you," she said. "I was so worried. I thought maybe you were caught or killed or slurped up like fish eyes or worse, but I _had_ to come here, to bring some of your siblings to safety."

"Okay, okay, put me down all right?"

She did not. "Oh, where is your shirt, Bryan dear? _My poor babies!_ "

"Let him go."

Liliana stopped killing Bryan and let him stand. He spat some of Cornelia's hair out of his mouth.

Edgar sat with his legs sprawled out before him, his head hung low as if attached by a string. "This is no time for happiness."

 _It rarely is thanks to you_ _assholes_.

"Is she here, butty?" Francis asked his fellow batman.

"No."

Francis seized Edgar by the throat and thrust him against the nearest tree. Leaves floated down and disappeared in the grass like popping bubbles. "Why the fuck not? You promised you'd get her for me."

"I didn't have time." Edgar pried Francis' pincers away from his neck and pushed him back. "I thought I did, and I thought I would, but I fucking couldn't."

"Fuck you!" Francis struck the ground. And again. He was a jackhammer. "Fuck you. Fuck you."

"Fuck you," Edgar said. "Fuck you."

"Fuck _you_."

"Stop," Bryan said. "Just stop, okay? Isn't there something else we should be doing? Reclaiming the city and whatnot?"

"Fuck you," Francis said to him.

"My darling Bryan is right." Liliana kicked at the ground, scattering leaves, dirt, and pine needles in the air. She lifted the rusty lid from a manhole. A light flickered deep down at the bottom.

Bryan stepped closer and gazed into it. "What is this?"

"It's… something for emergencies." Liliana turned to him and pawed at Cornelia. "Give her to me so you can climb down, darling. I'm sure some of your siblings will dance when they see you."

"No." Bryan had no intention of relinquishing Cornelia to someone like Liliana. "Who else is here, Liliana?"

Liliana glared at him. "I didn't raise you to act so rude to your old mommy."

"Is Markus here?"

"I'm… not sure. Go and see, darling. I will be right after you. Us adults have much to discuss."

Bryan started down the manhole, listening as best he could to the hushed conversation above, but he discerned little besides the name "Kastanie." He kept Cornelia tight against his body with one arm and used his other to descend the ladder a bar at a time. It didn't take long until he felt hard and smooth ground beneath his feet.

As soon as Bryan turned around, people with familiar faces splattered in dirt surrounded him and muttered.

"Who's that? Bryan?"

"Yeah, it is." Krillin sounded like a kid who'd received science books for his birthday.

"Bryan." Markus pushed through the others and stopped in front of Bryan. He looked like a man carved from shit, with black crusty dirt swallowing him. But he was grinning. "Damn, it's good to see you."

"You too," Bryan said.

"What happened to Cornelia?" Markus looked him up and down then crinkled his brow. "And your shirt?"

"A batman hurt her last night, but Francis healed her. She should wake up soon."

"Francis?"

"Don't ask me how." Bryan ventured deeper into the bunker, looking at the inhabitants. There were too few people. Not everyone made it here.

"You can give her to us now," Will said. Taranee stood beside her. Bryan nodded and lowered Cornelia into their arms, and immediately he missed her warmth.

"Thank you," they said, ghost-quiet, shrinking into the darkness to examine their friend. "Thank you so much."

Bryan watched them and it bothered him. He moved shoulder to shoulder with Markus and whispered. "Who's missing?"

"Let's talk about that later." Markus made meaningful sweep of his eyes across the present group of survivors. What happened last night hit them all, and crushed others. "You understand."

 _Wounds don't heal overnight._ Bryan frowned. _Unless a batman kisses it._

"Darlings." Liliana just stepped off the ladder. Edgar and Francis followed suit. "Darlings, I'm sorry, we cannot wait nor search for anyone any longer. We must continue."

"Continue and do what?" Tien asked.

"We're going to whoop ass and win back our home." Francis rolled his eyes. "Duh, dumbass Triclops."

"This is all a load of crap." Tien pushed his way to stand in front of Liliana. He pointed at her while he spoke. "You and your two pets could be playing another game or 'contest' for all we know. Why the hell should we play along?"

"It isn't important, Tien." Piccolo's abyssal voice whirled around the small bunker. "We'll all end up playing along, real or not."

 _Piccolo has the right of it_. These batmen could play any game they wanted, and the human instinct to survive would make everyone play along. Fucking disgusting.

Tien lowered his hand and cursed. "If you want to take back your home, why didn't you defend it in the first place? Why did you force us to run away into the forest?"

"Silly darling, we would have all died if we fought." Liliana stood on her tiptoes and tried stroke Tien's cheek. "I understand your anger—I, I too have lost much—but the Batman Lords are too powerful for us."

Tien caught her wrist and narrowed his three eyes. "I don't believe that."

"It's the truth, darling. Now let go of your mommy."

The veins covering Tien's arms bulged out as he gripped Liliana's wrist tighter. "I don't believe any of this."

" _Let go_ , darling."

Various voices tuned in, quietly urging Tien to comply. Bryan knew why. He'd seen what she did singlehandedly to a group of batmen. _Liliana could break him like a frail tree caught in a tornado._

He released her with a snort, and cursed as he walked away, deeper into the dark bunker.

Liliana lowered her gaze and shook her head. "He's so rebellious. Perhaps I should have better disciplined him when he was younger."

"I'll spank him for you now," Edgar said.

Francis struck his two fists together. "Yeah, spank the shit out of him. Literally."

"There's no time for that." Liliana moved to the wall. She ran her hands over it, searching. "It's been so long, I can't seem to find it…. Bah, he would've known where it is."

"Allow me." Edgar charged and double-kicked the wall so fast he looked like a massive bolt fired from a ballista. _This won't be fun._

Dust and debris exploded, and engulfed the room. A second later they were in the midst of a cough-and-sneeze symphony.

"Go on." Liliana funneled them through the hole Edgar created. "Go on, dearies. No lollygagging."

The hole proceeded into a torch-lit cavern brimming with the smell of feces, death, and rot, as poignant as a mouthful of hard liquor.

Bryan covered his nose and mouth. There was no lollygagging here. Just gagging.

Francis inhaled deeply, like taking a long drag from a cigar. "Oh, how nostalgic, how reminiscent, how glorious."

"It has been many years." Edgar glared at Bryan and the others. "Welcome to the Sanctuary, to the Batman Sewers. Know that this is a _great_ honor."

Bryan felt himself shudder. "Why the hell are we here?"

" _Because._ " Francis raised his hand as if to slap him.

"Because," Liliana said, putting a hand on Francis's bulbous shoulder, "it is the only path we can take to a potential ally."

Francis crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Bryan. "Duh."

"Who is this ally?"

"That's none of your earwax, bulldog." Edgar leaned on a slimy stone column. His head almost grazed the ceiling."Now, we'll need a disguise."

"No." Liliana walked and gestured for everyone to follow. "An acquaintance of mine lives nearby, a friend of Lionel's…"

Bryan had felt something was amiss. "Where is your brother, anyway?"

Liliana stopped in mid step.

"Shut—"

A colossal frozen hand crushed Bryan's airflow.

"—the fuck—"

It slammed him into the cavern wall.

"—up." The corners of Francis's mouth twitched as he barred his corroded teeth, and his breath stank like spoiled Swiss cheese.

"Insensitive motherfucker." Edgar snarled in disdain. "You want us to remind everyone they've lost someone? Well, there you fucking go."

"Release Bryan and move on." Liliana shook her head briefly and continued on her way. "That is all we can do at present."

Francis obeyed with a snort and departed.

Bryan stood, rubbing life back into his throat and wiping away the grease Francis' hand left behind. He shook his head. Liliana mentioned Lionel first, and it's not like she had the memory of a goldfish.

"All right?" Markus asked.

"On top of the world. Let's go."

As they went on, the torches lining the wall diminished in number until the only light source was Liliana's lantern. It might have been wise to grab one of the torches along the way, but now it was too late.

Finally, they came to the end of the tunnel. Liliana stopped in front of a plain white door, totally dissimilar to its crappy surroundings. She turned around to face everyone, holding her lantern high. "Well, here we are. Everyone must follow my lead."

Markus eyed Liliana and furrowed his brow. "Who is this guy, your acquaintance?

"He's cool," Francis said.

Edgar nodded, a smug smile on his face. "I sucked his dick once."

"My brother befriended him during his rebellious stage, but he's a little sweetie pie." Liliana pursed her lips and stayed quiet for a moment. "Anyway, darlings, do as I do and you'll be fine."

She opened the door, dropped to her hands and knees, and crawled inside.

Bryan entered after the batmen and Markus. The hardwood floor felt smooth as wax to the touch. He looked around and saw the roof was four meters up. A crystalline chandelier hung in the room's center over a velvety red cushion. A bundle of feathers rested on top of the cushion.

Liliana sat in front of it and motioned for everyone else to do likewise.

After a moment Bryan smelt smoke. Dope. The pile of feathers ruffled, and it lifted its head. It looked like a duck, except it had a burning blunt hanging from its bill and it smiled. "Quack, bitches. I give ya wishes if ya suckle my dick."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Edgar tried getting to his feet.

" _Remember_ what I said?" Liliana tugged him down by his ear and flicked his nose. She turned back to the duck. "Tell me truly, Mr. Duck, as the sister of your friend, do you still possess such power?"

Mr. Duck turned its head like a sloth to look at everyone, and gave a high pitched snicker. "Only one way for ya guys to know. Suck my dick."

" _Oh."_ Edgar's hand shot into the air as if he were a school child. "Oh, me, me, pick me."

Liliana punched Edgar upside the head. "This is important," she said to the duck. "People are dying. People... I care about. Can you help us end this chaos?"

The duck's grin vanished. He puffed smoke from his mouth. "Nah. They too strong. They take most my power."

"I see." Liliana lowered her head and sighed. "I suppose there really is only one other who could help us. It will be difficult to reach him."

Mr. Duck closed his eyes and took another drag from his blunt. "Nah, ya forgot the Legend."

"What legend?"

"The Legend," Edgar and Francis said together.

"The Batman Legend." Mr. Duck spread his wings out, and somehow they covered the entire breadth of the room. "I can take ya partway, but before that: anyone wanna suck my dick?"

Bryan expected Edgar to volunteer but the batman sat in deep, silent thought, fixated on the ground. _He's like an ugly ass fish outside of water. Freaky._

The duck faded away in a blast of dank smoke.

Bryan saw pure white. He tried to rub his eyes but his arms proved too heavy. He felt as if he were swimming, and he struggled to move… and he heard snoring. He sat up in a hot room full of sleeping batmen.

* * *

 **To my guest: I wish I could tell you I wasn't sober when I started this story. I _wish_ I could tell you...**


	4. Chapter 4: Tenten

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

Silence never distressed Tenten so much. The screams she'd heard all night came unexpectedly like thunder on a tranquil day, and because of them she felt like she was waiting, in the silence, for them to resume.

The batmen that appeared in her dormitory must have knocked her unconscious, and she awoke, chained, in a dark room. She leaned forward, feeling the manacles tighten as an anaconda would to constrict its prey. Ever since she woke up with these manacles on, she'd felt so weak, as if she were drugged.

She strained her eyes searching for anything, but it was useless. No light, no sight. Maybe the batmen left them to rot. _Not the way I imagined dying._

Tenten lied back as best she could and waited.

Soon as she dozed off, a commotion on the outside ensued. She and those beside her perked up and listened. The yelling came nearer, nearer, until she could discern words.

" _The fuck's been captured._ "

" _We got him._ "

" _Finally._ "

"CUT HIS FUCKING BALLS OFF."

Then it moved on, became indistinguishable. Who'd they catch? Why were they so angry? Tenten's heart wanted to exit her body.

She could only imagine and wait. And she did, for who knows how long, listening to the batmen's guttural applauding.

Irma, beside Tenten, seemed to struggle not to weep. Tenten couldn't see it, but she heard it by the way the girl breathed. Sucking the air in, fighting not to let go, but letting go little chunks at a time.

Tenten's throat felt so rusty and sore from thirst, even if something to say existed, she didn't think she could. And she didn't try.

 _Bang. Bang. BANG._

It became silent outside, as if all the batmen vanished in an instant. Poof.

The steel doors of their prison swung open, and piercing light made Tenten shut her eyes. Soft morning sunlight touched her feet. Today could have been nice if it weren't for the armed batmen standing outside the box.

A batman smaller than the rest stepped forward. It surveyed them, shook its head, and turned around. "Take them."

Batmen launched toward them. The tall one from last night yanked Tenten upright by her shackles. Her head felt like boiling water filled it. Next thing she knew they were herded through a mass of shrieking batmen to the center of the courtyard.

Thick black chains fastened Lionel to some kind of wooden pole protruding from the earth. His curly blond hair looked dark reddish in places and stuck to his bruised, swollen face. He looked unconscious or dead.

Two batmen towered over Lionel's limp form, one in a deep purple armor and the other clad in light green.

"This is all of them." The purple armored batman spoke with a voice like burning coal, and he didn't bother to face them.

"A pity." The one arrayed in green spun about to confront them. He wore a pink Jigsaw mask covered in scars and dry splatters of blood. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Lord Stalin—"

"—and I am Lord Khan."

Together the two batmen gave low bows, and then stood. Khan wore a devilish yellow Oni mask, with long white hair sprouting all around it. Something about these batmen unsettled Tenten. Not their masks, but something more… instinctual.

"You are at our mercy," Stalin said. "We've conquered you. If you fail to obey a command—hmm, Lord Khan, how do we punish such treason?"

One second Khan stood still, the next his spear poked out from the throat of a nearby batman. "Death."

The batman crumpled to the ground, and the spear reappeared in Khan's relaxed hands, as if by magic.

"Ah." Stalin nodded, and the Jigsaw mask's grin seemed to widen. "What about the failure to speak when spoken to?"

"Death."

"Failure to remain quiet when unaddressed in our presence?"

"Death."

"Failure to answer every question completely and honestly?"

"Death."

"Good, good. And how will they die?"

"Slow." Khan put his spear away and cracked his knuckles. "Slow and painful."

"They get it." Lionel coughed and lifted his shaggy head to glare at the batmen, blood trickling from his mouth. His lungs sounded torn and full of grit. "Give it a fucking rest."

"Ah, so you've awoken at last," Stalin said. "Catching up on some well-needed beauty sleep, eh?"

"You made quite some trouble for us." Khan tugged Lionel head up by his hair and wagged a finger at him. "Killing three of our Royal Guard was one thing, but setting your marijuana plantation aflame in spite of us…"

Lionel started to laugh but ended up wheezing. "My only regret… is that your corpse isn't helping fuel the fire, like it would have been if we had fought."

"How quaint," Stalin said. "You do know that without your product, you are worthless to us?"

"What you do or don't hold of value means nothing to me. So fuck you."

"You are sentenced to death." Khan slammed Lionel's head against the pole he was tied to. He stood, brushed off his hands, and gestured for his guards. "Crucify him."

The guards wrestled the chains from Lionel's body and flipped him upside down. Other batmen came, holding nails the size of Kunai, and mallets.

 _This can't actually be happening._ Tenten stiffened. This must be a trick, or something, because Edgar and Francis wouldn't go so far to terrorize them. They wouldn't hurt their own.

The batmen hammered the nails into Lionel's hands and feet.

Tenten lowered her gaze, ready for Lionel to scream. And he did; curses, and then nonsense and plain screaming. He stopped after some time.

Tenten shuddered. Even though, as a Kunoichi, she's killed before, she found it difficult to tolerate such pained screams. Sometimes it was necessary, but never enjoyable.

"You, woman with the unkempt buns, you look familiar." Lord Stalin stared at her, his eyes unflinching behind the Jigsaw mask. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Tenten swallowed. She sounded so timid, so _frail_ , like a sick and frightened puppy. It disgusted her.

"Obviously. State your name."

"Tenten."

"Ah, you looked familiar." Stalin motioned for her to step closer.

She did, determined to act without hesitation.

"I see." He ambled around her in circles. "Yes, yes, I can see why he likes you so much."

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked. Then her cheek felt like a wasp stung it and she found herself face down in the dirt. She struggled to push herself to her feet. Her body felt a thousand pounds heavier, and the manacles' weight didn't help.

Stalin loomed over her, his hand upraised, and his head shaking in disapproval. "You are so pretentious, to question me so. Whom do you think I am, your husband?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about." _That probably wasn't a good idea._

He stared for a moment. He laughed, and it sounded like a motor fighting to start. "My boy and I have similar tastes in women. Feisty. He will have to change his Facebook status to 'single' once I finish with you."

Stalin struck her down again, and this time she landed on her back. The sky looked blurry. She didn't think she could move.

"Guards, take her to my suite. Treat her gently."

Two batmen hoisted her to her feet and started to haul her away.

"No." _Neji_.

Her teammate tackled one of the batmen aside.

 _This is bad,_ she thought. _This is bad_. She wrestled herself out of the other batman's grip, twisted like an alligator in its death roll, and she hit her knees.

"No more." Stalin stomped Neji into the floor, forcing blood to spurt from Neji's mouth. "Guards, crucify this one. You, go on, take her to my suite."

" _No_." Tenten flung her body at Stalin, but, but… someone caught her.

"I got you, Tenny." Nappa held her in his arms and gave her a sweet smile. "I would never let any of these bitches hurt you."

"Who is this?" Khan asked.

"Guards, seize him."

Nappa placed two fingers to his forehead. "Instant transmission no jutsu!"

Tenten felt weightless and the world went white for a second. She heard a distant ruckus, full of angry screaming and movement. Then she saw Nappa's grin.

" _My boy_ ," Hercule said _._ "You shouldn't have done that. It was too dangerous."

"But I saved Tenny."

"I know, my boy, but they could have captured you. You wouldn't want to leave your pa alone, would you?"

Tenten tried to wiggle out of Nappa's arms but he didn't allow her to. "Where are we?" she asked. "Where's Neji?"

"We're in my secret underground base." Nappa stared into her eyes. "I saved you, my sweet Tenny."

"What about Neji?"

"Duh, I couldn't save him too. And I, I…" He looked away from her, his face growing pink as a radish. "Well, anyway, um, he's somewhere up there."

As soon as the enraged yelling diminished above, she heard shouting begin anew. Different shouting. Shouting saturated with pain. _Guards, crucify this one._

" _Neji._ "

Hercule covered her mouth and shushed her. "We have to be quiet, otherwise they'll find us. Shh, shh…"

Tenten could still hear him screaming. Even through multiple meters of earth, she heard him. And it continued on and on. As a Kunoichi, she knew something like this could happen, but that didn't prepare her for it. As a Kunoichi, she shouldn't cry, but…

Silence, she thought, would never soothe her so much as it would now.


	5. Chapter 5: Bryan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

Bryan held his breath. Not only because the air smelt like an abused outhouse, but also because he sat inside a chamber filled with snoring batmen. The floor was cold stone and the air was warm and clammy. Gentle moonlight shone through a sunroof (was that irony?) and illuminated dozens of old wooden bunk beds lining the walls, and upon each bed one or two batmen slept. They seemed so human resting like this in beds; he imagined they would've hung from the roof or slept in mud holes.

"Holy shit," Naruto said in a whisper of exhaled air.

 _You can say that again._ Bryan glanced from Naruto's dumbfounded expression to the batmen figures. Some of them jerked and stirred. _Never mind, don't say that again, you idiot, don't say that again_.

Sakura put a hand over Naruto's mouth and glared at him.

"We're in the guard's barracks. We must be in Vespertopolis." Edgar spoke in a breathy hiss, just audible. He waved a hand and pointed toward a door on the far end of the room, opposite of where they were now. "Follow me."

Edgar crept forward aimed for the door.

Bryan moved after the batman, his brows raised. Batmen were full of surprises, it seemed.

Bryan felt a hand on his shoulder, cold and moist like raw fish. It was Francis.

"Move, bulldog." The batman pushed past him and charged ahead on hands and knees. He went fast enough to make the floor go _bump bump bump_ , and his huge ass rippled like waves in the ocean.

Bryan swept his eyes over the sleeping batmen. They didn't seem to notice. _Must be some comfortable beds, certainly better than my couch was._

" _I_ am the leader, butty." Francis moved alongside Edgar.

"No, I am." Edgar knocked his shoulder into Francis, trying to shove him aside. "Go away, buddy."

"No, _I_ am the leader." Francis didn't budge, and the two batmen slid toward the upcoming door shoulder to shoulder.

Goddam it. God fucking damn it _._

Some batmen stirred and groaned, but none seemed to awaken. Bryan whispered to Edgar and Francis as loud as he dared, " _You're too loud_."

The batmen ignored him. They were a couple meters from the door.

Bryan made a backward glance. Everyone shared like expressions: clenched teeth, sweaty and scrunched brows. Anger and hopelessness radiated from every pore—the norm when it came to batmen.

Edgar and Francis were at the door. Both reached for the door knob and pulled it open with a click and creak.

A batmen lying on the bunk closest to the door mumbled.

Bryan stopped behind the two batmen. They both tried to squeeze out of the door simultaneously and got stuck like Winne the Pooh in Rabbit's hole.

Edgar growled; whatever caution he possessed vanished. "You _always_ do this, buddy!"

" _I_ am the leader!"

 _Fuck this_. Bryan seized Francis by his slimy legs and heaved with all his strength. Next thing he knew he was on his ass with Francis's ass wiggling a foot from his face.

"HOW DARE YOU." Francis flailed and kicked at him with his stubby legs. "I'LL PUT YOU DOWN, BULLDOG."

A tidal wave of muttering emerged from the background and crashed over Bryan, some voices quizzical and others willing the batman to shut up.

It was too late, the sleeping batmen awakened.

"What's all this?"

"We're trying to get some fucking shuteye here!"

"Well, _I_ was trying to masturbate."

"Is that Francis? Lords Stalin and Khan want him captured, don't they?"

"And the humans too, or can I have them?"

The room erupted with the chattering and yelling of what sounded like at least fifty batmen.

 _Fuck you and your law, Murphy,_ Bryan thought.

"Go, darlings, go!" Liliana leaped into view and pointed at the open door. Edgar already stepped outside.

Bryan pushed the squirming batman off of him and stood aside so that others could pass and he could make sure everyone got out. Piccolo, Naruto, Liliana, and a couple more had the same idea, standing beside him.

A couple naked batmen lunged at them teeth barred.

Tien and Piccolo shot energy at one while Liliana kicked at the second. Both plummeted back and slammed into the wall

More and more batmen jumped out of bed and stepped closer as though they were lions stalking prey. A batman wider than the rest lifted its chin and let out a glass-shattering scream.

"It alerted the city." Liliana stood ready to fight, palms raised facing the batmen. She shot a backwards glance. "Go, my babies."

 _Don't have to tell me twice._

"Liliana!" Francis put his hand on Liliana's shoulder. "When... when you see your brother, give him my thanks. I love both of you."

She nodded and turned back to the batmen, a sad smile dancing on her lips.

Francis pushed past Bryan and exited. His large body almost clogged the doorway, and popped like cork from a wine bottle when he made it out.

Outside, Bryan saw their group flying after Edgar and Francis, dark shapes against the moon. He and his small gang shot into the air after them. Flying shirtless was freezing.

It sounded like a mosh pit behind them, filled with roars and screams.

"Liliana's still back there," Naruto said over the current of air. He hung onto Piccolo's back as the Namekian flew, and Bryan couldn't help but think of Mario riding Yoshi. "Shouldn't we go back for her?" Naruto asked.

"No." Tien sped ahead.

"It'd be suicide," Piccolo said. "More are coming."

Piccolo was right. Below, the batmen were a swarm of bees flying closer and closer. They had to continue following Edgar and Francis.

Some kind of cliff stood in their path about half a mile off. As Bryan drew nearer he made out shapes that looked like noses, eyes, ears—heads and faces—covering the batmen mugs.

Tien, Markus, and all those in front pivoted downwards toward the cliff's base, and Bryan followed. Behind them now, the batmen's buzzing grew more and more distinct, so much so that Bryan heard phrases like "fucking mutilate," "rape you" and "switch your eyes and balls" clearly. The thought that, if he and the others couldn't escape, these threats would come true was enough to make him put the pedal to the metal.

Bryan landed in front of a gate. The left half was gold and the right half silver. The batmen and his friends already clambered through, and he slipped in with them. A white and black tunnel stretched on for fifty or so meters before ending in light.

Edgar and Francis slammed the gate shut with a clang, stepped back, and stood there frowning.

More and more and more of the batmen pursuing them landed outside the gates. They looked at one another and whispered among themselves.

Bryan faced the gate, poised ready to fight or flee. His gaze shot from their pursuers to Francis and again to their pursuers. _What the hell are they just standing there for?_

"What?" Francis sputtered and flapped his hands around. "Too scared to come in here and fight me?"

For a moment the horde of batmen was silent.

"If you come back..." one of the strange batmen said. " _If_ you come back, we'll be right here waiting for you."

"You're all cunts." Edgar spat at their feet. "Come on guys."

He and Francis turned and walked toward the light at the end of the tunnel.

Still the batmen on the outside of the gate scowled and made no move to enter.

Piccolo, Markus, and the others trailed after Edgar and Francis. Bryan followed too, while keeping an eye on the horde of batmen.

They were about ten meters away from the tunnel's exit. Flickering lights melted into the darkness.

"Where are we going?" Krillin walked alongside Francis. The two were about the same height.

"And why did those batmen stop chasing us?" Naruto asked.

Francis said nothing. Naruto looked to Krillin, and Krillin shrugged.

Carvings ran all along both sides of the tunnel. Bryan couldn't quite make out what they depicted. At the tunnel's end, the white half ended with golden painting of a mountain and half-moon in its center; the black half with a silver painting of a cave enveloping a half-moon.

Bryan stepped outside of the tunnel. A gust of wind hit him but he couldn't tell if it was cold or hot. Light shined from a lantern hanging on a pole that stood in the middle of two paths.

"Here we are, butty." Francis looked from the lantern to Edgar. "Here we must part ways."

"If..." Edgar sighed and crossed his wiry arms. "If Liliana had made it, she could have taken one path and we could have shared the other."

"I know." Francis lowered his head for a moment, then shook it. He glared at Bryan. "If only _someone_ didn't have to fuck things up."

"Wait, _you're_ blaming _me_?" Bryan didn't know why he was surprised.

"If you hadn't fucking touched me everything would have been fine." Francis balled his hands into massive fists. "I should break your chicken legs, bulldog."

Edgar stepped in front of Francis. "We will crush him later, buddy. Now we need to focus on taking back our home."

Francis snorted. "Fine, but he's not coming with me. I don't want him to fuck anything else up."

 _I should break your chicken legs,_ Bryan thought.

"All right, but then I want my lovely Ino to come with me," Edgar said.

"Well I wanted Sakura anyway."

The two Batmen picked out the people they wanted to accompany them. It reminded Bryan of sport try-outs in school. They ended up playing rock-paper-scissors to determine who had to take Krillin, and Francis lost.

Edgar picked Cornelia. She stood with Taranee and Will, both whom Francis selected. "I'll see you later," she said, and embraced them.

"Come on, let's go." Edgar faced the path on the right of the lantern. "The sooner we head out, the sooner we can avenge Lionel and Liliana and reclaim our kingdom."

What about everyone else who was harmed in this game or whatever the hell it was?

"Yes, let's not keep our old friends waiting." Francis kissed Edgar and moved toward the left path. "Godspeed, butty."


	6. Chapter 6: Tenten

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

The screams silenced after several moments. It both relieved and scared Tenten more. She struggled against Nappa's two-ton arms holding her down and Hercule's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Hey, calm down, shh," Hercule said. "Nothing can be done now. If you go hollering and banging around here you'll just put our lives in danger."

Nappa leaned closer. "You wouldn't want to let me get hurt, would you?"

"If we're dead then there's no chance of us saving anybody up there," Hercule said. "Now, I'll take my hand off your mouth if you calm down, okay?"

 _Guards, crucify this one._ Neji lived. He still lived and needed help. Others needed help too. Tenten closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A Kunoichi was a professional, someone who completed duties efficiently and without yielding to chaotic human emotion, not an infant crying for their mother. She stopped struggling.

"Good, we're letting go of you now." Hercule removed his hand from her mouth, and Nappa lifted her to her feet. He still held onto her.

Nappa grinned at her. "Aww, that's my—"

"What's your plan?" Tenten asked.

"Plan?" Hercule crinkled his brow and gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Well, it's really in its early stages of development."

"You mean you don't have one." Tenten sneered and pulled out of Nappa's grasp, the chains of her manacles jangling. Thoughts flashed through her mind. She needed to rescue her friends.

Hercule spread his arms out. "Well, yes, but we're only two people, and it sounds like there are a bunch of them. It'd be suicide."

He was right, but... Tenten shook her head and growled. "We have to do something. We can't just sit down here safe and sound while everyone's up there in pain, in danger, at _their_ mercy. "

"Oh, Tenny, we have to wait down here until tonight." Nappa put his hand on her shoulder. "I can only use my awesome instant transmission no jutsu twice a day."

She flicked his hand off her shoulder as though it were a cockroach. "Why?"

"Because that's all the times Liliana let me according to our deal."

Tenten grit her teeth. "Have you _tried_ more than twice?"

"Duh! What, do you think I'm stupid or something?"

That just wouldn't work. Everyone—Neji—might not make it until tonight. Tenten slumped down on the cold concrete floor and placed her head in her hands. She felt like an old punching bag, heavy and world-wary.

"Hey, sweetie." Hercule crouched in front of her. He didn't speak for a moment, and then looked into Tenten's eyes. "My baby girl is out there somewhere. As soon as it's 12:00 a.m., we'll go up there and help as many people possible."

Tenten returned his gaze and nodded. "In the meantime we have to think of the best way to do this," she said and stood slowly. On several missions she'd been injured and starved, and yet she'd never felt so weak.

"Are you okay?" Nappa glanced from her to the shackles around her wrists. "Here, I'll help you get those off."

Tenten scowled. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Nappa grabbed the shackles and examined them. He smirked. "I'll just rip your hands out!"

" _What_?" Tenten backed away from him.

He seized her and tugged her closer, gripping both of her arms in one hand and the manacles in the other.

"My boy, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Let go of me." Tenten tried wrestling her hands out of his, but he was too strong and she was too weak.

Nappa yanked on the shackles.

Fire erupted from her hands and spread through the rest of her arms. She bit down on her lip to choke back a scream.

"There, all done, Tenny." Nappa patted her shoulder. "You're welcome."

Her entire arms pulsed. She held her trembling arms out before her and fell to a knee, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Fuck, boy." Hercule picked her up by her underarms and dragged her to a chair. "Just wait here a second. I'll be right back."

"You're bleeding, Tenny!" Nappa's voice sounded high-pitched and astonished.

Tenten opened her eyes. Flaps of skin draped her knuckles and blood flowed freely over her wrists. Not the worst she's experienced but still a bitch.

"Here." Hercule cleaned the blood up and smeared a cold substance on Tenten's hands, sending electricity through her body. He wrapped her hands with gauze.

"Oh my goodness, Tenny." Nappa ran his hands over his bald head. "You're so fragile. Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep you safe from now on."

"Then _stay away_ from me." Tenten shoved him aside as she left him. Despite the searing pain in her hands she felt stronger.

"But, Tenny!"

"It's okay, my boy. She just needs her space."

Tenten needed much more than space. She needed a way to fight an army of batmen and win. She needed to save her friends. She needed to save Neji. She'd been a member of Team Gai for years. She'd traveled through deserts with Rock Lee, Gai Sensei, and Neji; endured blizzards; fought for her life with them, and killed for them. She used to be alone. She had no clan and no family until she became a part of Team Gai, and for the past few months it was just her and Neji experiencing Hell together.

Now Neji faced Hell alone.

 _I'll be with you soon._

The day dragged on. Tenten spent time listening for anything above ground rather than Nappa's incessant chatter. All she heard was the occasional shout from a batman.

"It's about 12:00 a.m." Hercule stared at the ground, stroking his chin. "I hope... I hope this works."

Hope. The only plan they developed involved hoping that just a few batmen guarded their friends. That way Tenten, Hercule, and Nappa could eliminate the guards simultaneously so as not to alert others.

"It'll work, Pa." Nappa stood with one leg on a chair. "I will lead us to victory."

Gai Sensei motivated better.

"I believe you, my boy."

Tenten watched the clock and played with a kitchen knife she found in the bunker. Her hands throbbed in rhythm with each passing second. Tick tock, tick tock. Finally the clock hand struck 12.

"It's time to go," Tenten said.

Hercule bit his lip, then got to his feet.. "All right, let's do this."

Nappa raised his fists above his head. "Gather around, Team NapPaTen."

Tenten moved to stand beside Nappa. He tsked and put his arm around her. "For my instant transmission no jutsu to bring you with, there needs to be _lots_ of touching."

Would her kunai in his chest count?

"Remember, my boy, take us just inside the forest." Hercule grabbed Tenten's shoulder. "We gotta scout the area before we go in."

"Don't worry, Pa, I got this." Nappa looked to Tenten and winked. "Instant transmission no jutsu!"

Whiteness engulfed Tenten's vision and she felt light, and then her vision went black.

The ground felt softer beneath her feet. A breeze tickled her skin and pulled at loose strands of her hair. She took a deep breath of cool, earthy air.

"It sure feels nice to be out of that bunker." Hercule let go of Tenten and stepped forward. Moonlight illuminated his wide figure. "Probably won't feel nice for long, though."

"We'll be fine, Pa," Nappa said. "We'll save Tenten's brother Neji, and then save the world, and we'll be super heroes, and—"

"Shh." Tenten crouched down and moved toward the forest edge. Light glimmered from the courtyard, about fifty meters away. Two rows of big metal boxes—the type of cage she'd been in earlier—flanked the courtyard center. She was too far away to see Lionel or Neji.

Nappa grumbled behind her. "You don't have to be so impatient, Tenny. I was giving a motivational speech before we fight."

Tenten ignored him. There was little movement in the courtyard, maybe one or two batmen guarding it. She couldn't tell from this distance. She would have to get closer to see if it was even possible to rescue Neji or any of the others.

" _Anyway_ , I'll start over again," Nappa said.

"My boy, right now isn't the best time."

"But Pa!" Nappa waved his hands around. "Haven't you seen any movies? Motivational speeches are necessary. We can't go into battle with low morale, can we? No, that would be—"

The trees rustled behind them.

"Dad?" It was a woman's voice.

Hercule turned around and gasped. "Videl?"

Videl and Gohan wore blood-stained and something-stained pajamas. They gave tired smiles.

Hercule stared at his daughter in silence, then ran to her and swallowed her in a hug. After a moment he put her down. "Oh, it's good to see you, baby girl."

"It's good to see you too, dad," she said.

Nappa took both Videl and Gohan in his arms. "Little baby sister and brother-in-law!"

"I was scared you were..." Hercule shook his head and wiped a hand across his eyes. "I was just scared."

"Hey," Tenten said. "Now's not the time for this."

"You're right." Hercule let out a long sigh. "You're right."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Gohan asked.

"I instant transmission no jutsued us out here." Nappa raised a brow and smirked."We're going to save the world."

Gohan cocked a brow at him.

"We have to save anyone we can." Tenten couldn't live with herself if she didn't even try.

"We'll help you," Videl said.

"Wait a second." Hercule put a hand on Videl's cheek. "Baby, I don't want to risk losing you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not coming with us. It's too dangerous, honey."

Videl gritted her teeth. "I'm coming with. I don't need your permission."

"Now, be reasonable—"

" _Enough_." Tenten pointed at the batmen courtyard. "Remember what we're here for?"

Hercule opened his mouth to speak, but Videl cut him off. "Let's go."

Gohan crouched beside Tenten. "We've been trying to scout this place out the entire day. There were too many batmen out until now. We had to hide in the trees."

"Do you know why they left?" Tenten asked.

"No." Gohan squinted at the courtyard for a minute. "I only see five or six batmen guarding the cages."

Saiyans must have keen eyesight.

"I can take those out by myself," Nappa said.

"Of course you can, my boy." Hercule pat Nappa on the back. "But we're each going to take one down."

"We'll surround the courtyard," Tenten said. "When you see me kill one, you move in to eliminate the others."

Nappa giggled. "You're so cute when you try to take charge."

Tenten ignored him and sneaked toward the courtyard. The rest of her newly-formed team followed. On a mission like this, she and the other members of Team Gai would instinctively know what to do. One glance could communicate a thought. One word, a strategy. Now she just hoped Nappa wouldn't fuck everything up.

As they neared the courtyard they fanned out to create a semicircle. Tenten hid behind one of the cages she had been trapped in earlier this morning. She peered around its corner.

A short batman warmed its hands against the fire. Two others stood nearby, yawning and stretching.

Tenten lunged at the batmen by the fire and shoved her kitchen knife into its throat. It gurgled and slumped on the ground, its reddened eyes wide open. She tugged the knife out.

Hercule and Nappa took care of the two nearby. Gohan and Videl wrestled with two more by a lantern. One batman stood in front of the wooden crosses and began to scream.

Tenten threw the kitchen knife. It hit the screaming batman's throat and silenced it.

She couldn't see any batmen but she knew more would come. "Try to get these cages open," she told Gohan and Videl.

"Tenten?'

Neji's voice sounded hoarse.

Tenten rushed to him. He hung from metal stakes through his palms. His hair was loose and bloody and stuck to his face, covering it like a curtain.

"Neji." Tenten's heart hammered in her chest. She felt it reverberating through her entire body, throbbing in her hands. "Neji, I'll get you out of here."

She reached up to one of the stakes. "This is going to hurt."

"Tenten, you—"

She pulled it out. He let out a muffled groan.

"You should leave." Neji's voice came out thick and guttural.

Tenten pulled the second stake out and helped lower Neji to his knees.

"We can't find any keys," Videl said. "And we can't open the cages."

Tenten glanced around. Nappa and Hercule were working on taking Lionel off the cross. Gohan yanked at the cage door for Yamcha but it didn't budge.

"One second," Tenten said.

Neji rested limply in her arms. She felt his ragged breath on her shoulder.

"Can you stand?" Tenten began to peel the hair from his face. It felt sticky like seaweed.

"Tenten," he said. "Leave me, before you're caught."

"I won't." She finished removing the hair. Dried blood encrusted his cheeks. Fresh blood dribbled out from his empty eye sockets.

Tenten drew a sharp breath. Her chest felt tight, as though it were filled with cement. She clenched her jaw and slowly brought a hand to his cheek. She didn't know what to say. "Neji, I..."

"Hey!" It was Shikamaru's voice. "Hey, Tenten, batmen are headed your way."

"Come on." Videl pulled one of Neji's arms around her and helped Tenten lift him to his feet.

A batman howled. "STOP THEM."

Nappa draped Lionel over his left shoulder, and Hercule held his adopted son's right hand. "Quickly, quickly," Hercule said.

Gohan grabbed Videl and placed a hand on Nappa's left arm. He looked to Yamcha, Shikamaru, and all of the others they couldn't save. "We'll be back for you."

Tenten tightened her hold on Neji.

"Everyone ready?" Nappa asked. "Okay, here we go."

Screams ripped through the night just as Nappa said, "Instant transmission no jutsu."

Once again, Tenten's vision went white for a second. Then she stood in the bunker, with crying and yelling above.

"What's going on?" Videl asked.

"Pa?" Nappa's eyes opened wide and his mouth was agape. "Pa? Pa?" He dropped a bleeding severed arm onto the floor. "Pa...?"

Videl let go of Neji and stepped toward the arm. Her face went white. "Dad."

Nappa panted and tossed Lionel aside. "Pa... PA, PA, PA." His shouting became indistinguishable, and he put his hands on his head, staring at the arm.

The crying above hit a peak and died down.

"Nappa, please be quiet." Tenten helped Neji sit on the nearby table, and she moved toward Nappa. "You have to be quiet, otherwise—"

" _They got Pa_." Nappa slammed a fist into the wall, and the whole room shook. A mist of dust hovered in the air. He looked at her with bug eyes and growled. "They got Pa, and it's Neji's fault. It's Neji's fault."

He stepped closer.

Tenten put her arms out in front of her. "Nappa, we'll save your dad, I promise."

He seized her hands and squeezed, sending fire through her system. "Neji should be up there, not Pa."

"Let her go." Gohan clutched Nappa's shoulder. "Hercule wouldn't want this."

Nappa slammed Tenten into Gohan and they both hit the wall.

Tenten jumped to her feet, dazed yet ready to fend Nappa off.

Videl kicked Nappa in the back of the head and he toppled to one knee. She hit him again, and once again, and he collapsed face-first onto the floor. He breathed but didn't move.

Videl heaved and huffed over him for a moment, and finally she released a stifled sob, hung her head low, and let her arms go limp by her side.

Gohan put an arm around her and led her to a chair in the corner.

"Tenten." Neji stood on unsteady legs, holding onto the table for support.

"I'm here, Neji." She went to him and took his hands in hers. It seemed right. "You're safe now."

She hoped he wouldn't hear how flat and unsure she sounded.

"You shouldn't have come back."

"Would you have left me and everyone else?" Tenten looked at his face, where his pale eyes used to shine. He seemed to see her perfectly, as he ever did, and her gut twisted all over again.

Silence. Neji said nothing.

"I don't want to fight through whatever this is alone." Tenten clasped his hands tighter. "I won't let you either."


	7. Chapter 7: Krillin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

Krillin lost count of how many times his mind wandered from this "adventure" to the good old days when he lived at Kame house with Eighteen and Marron, and even Master Roshi, and when he spent time with Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters. He even kinda missed Frieza, Cell, and the other bad guys, because at least they made some sense.

He guessed around one hour passed since they split up with Edgar and his assembled team, but there was no way to tell. 1:00 a.m. looked the same as 2:00 a.m.

At least Francis picked Android 18 for his team. Krillin didn't know if he could bear separating from her. She walked alongside him, not saying a word, as was her way.

"Why are we walking?" Will asked Francis. "Flying would be much faster."

"Because the guy we're visiting would kill us." Francis strode in front of the pack, holding a torch above his head, and plowed through the foliage in his path. "Anyway, it's not far now. We'll reach the mountain soon.

Walking behind Krillin, Naruto snorted. "It's not like we can _see_ the huge white mountain ourselves..."

"Shut up," Sakura said.

Francis continued to babble. "You're probably wondering how I know all this. Well, let me tell you, I'm no stranger to roughing it in the woods."

Krillin tuned him out. The cool night reminded him of the camping trips he used to take with the Son family, and the giant fish they would catch and devour. He chuckled.

"What is it?" Firelight from Francis' torch glinted in Eighteen's eyes as she gazed at him.

"Oh, nothing," Krillin said. "Just remembering some good times."

She raised a brow at him. "Roughing it in the woods?"

Krillin laughed.."No, not that."

She looked straight ahead, the faintest smile tugging at her lips. He'd made his wife a pervert

Another thirty minutes of walking and they reached the mountain base. Cold winds wailed and danced around them.

"I need my beauty sleep." Francis stuck the end of his torch into the ground. He lied down beneath a tree. "We'll stop here for the night."

Krillin yawned and sat on the opposite side of the torch. He hadn't truly slept for the past two days; he'd either been running from batmen or from thoughts of batmen and what happened to his friends.

"I'll get some firewood," Naruto said.

"No need." Taranee stretched her arm out in front of her and shot a ball of fire from her palm. It floated in the air. Having her around would make camping too easy. Still, the warmth felt nice.

Will, Taranee, Naruto, Sakura; they all settled in near the fire. Eighteen leaned with her back to a tree.

Krillin patted the leaves next to him. "You coming to bed, Eighteen?"

"I'll keep watch," she said.

"Oh my god." Francis struck the earth with his fist. "Would you guys shut the fuck up? I'm trying to get some shuteye."

Krillin gave a half-frown. "Okay, but wake me in an hour or so and we'll trade off."

She nodded, and Krillin lay down with his hands beneath his head. Leaves and other debris felt rough and itchy on his skin, but he was too tired to do anything about it. He drifted off to sleep with images of his past flashing through his mind. The day he met Goku and became Roshi's student; when Goku introduced his son, Gohan; Eighteen's smiling face as she leaned in to kiss him the day they first met; the day Marron was born. Images of when Edgar and Francis snatched everyone from their normal lives and brought them to what the batmen called their "new home."

Images of the night the batmen attacked; Piccolo, Gohan, Eighteen, his friends and loved ones struggling against the batman onslaught. Images of the batmen clawing at their limp bodies.

"Krillin, wake up."

He felt a hand shaking his shoulder. Eighteen gazed down at him, sunlight overflowing around her blond hair.

Krillin clambered to his feet and rubbed his eyes. He felt rested, like last night was the first time he'd slept in a year. Everyone was up and about.

"Here." Eighteen offered him a handful of large purple berries.

"What are they?" Krillin asked.

She shrugged. "Sakura said they're safe to eat."

"They taste good." Naruto sat by the campfire, purple sauce dribbling down his chin like melted candle wax.

Krillin shrugged too. He popped a couple in his mouth. They were juicy and sweet, similar to watermelon. He took a few more. "Are you going to eat any?" he asked Eighteen.

She shook her head.

"Well, I'll save some for later if you want any."

"Hey." Francis slammed his fist into a tree, and leaves showered him. "Gather your shit and get ready to move out, ya lollygagging losers."

Krillin resisted the urge to role his eyes. It's not like they were out backpacking; they didn't have any shit to gather.

A few minutes later and they started up the mountain. The path was wide enough so that four people could walk alongside each other. Francis strutted alone in the front. Krillin hiked beside Eighteen, Will, and Taranee.

Dead greenery crunched underneath Krillin's feet. After thirty minutes, forty minutes, an hour, two hours, the greenery gave way to glistening white snow. The air became frigid, and a mist arose so thick you could spread it on bread.

With each step Krillin took, his foot sank down to what felt like his knees. He called to Francis. "Hey, are you sure we can't fly? We'd move much faster, and the faster we move the sooner we'll reclaim your city."

Francis bulled through the snow on his log-like arms. He shot a look back at Krillin and scowled. "Don't question me, midget."

Krillin guessed that was a no. He frowned and trudged on, cursing his short legs.

A hand wrapped around his. Eighteen glanced at him, then kept her gaze straight ahead.

Krillin smiled. It was times like this that made him feel lucky, despite all the things that went wrong in his life; his fellow monks rejecting him, his short height and unfortunate lack of a nose, and even being kidnapped by the batmen. Eighteen and Marron more than made up for it all. He looked at his wife.

Goku grinned down at him. "Hey, Krillin. Long time no see."

"Goku?" Krillin let go of his hand and stumbled backwards, falling on his ass and kicking snow up into his face.

Eighteen knitted her brow and offered him the hand he was just holding. "Are you okay, Krillin?"

Krillin whipped his head all around. Snow painted ground and trees and the gray cliff wall surrounded him. No Goku.

"What are you doing?" Francis pushed Eighteen and Will aside as he approached. "This is no time for you to sit on your ass, midget. Get up or I'll put you down."

"I'm getting up," Krillin said. "I just thought I saw Goku..."

"I don't give a shit if you saw Jesus-Fucking-Christ." Francis wrapped his hand around Krillin's waist and hoisted him into the air. He leaned into his face. "You only stop when I order you to. Understand?"

Krillin smelt cheese and crap in Francis' breath. "I understand," he said. "Just put me down."

"Good. Now stop _thinking_ and let's go." Francis dropped him and started off again.

Krillin stood. Eighteen and the others stared at him. "Come on," he said and followed after the batman.

"Guys." Naruto walked with closed eyes and a deep frown. "Something's not right. There's a strange energy, but I can't sense what it is."

Sakura nodded. "I feel it too."

"Where's it coming from?" Taranee asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "It's surrounding us."

"Right, we'll have to stay on guard." Krillin felt his gut twist. Whatever this energy was, it already affected him. Would it happen again? What would happen?

They trekked on. After about an hour, snow began to fall, harder and harder, and winds roared. Snowflakes landed on Krillin's bald head one by one like bees on a flower, and he repeatedly brushed them off so his brain wouldn't freeze. _That's one downfall of shaving your head._

Taranee conjured a wall of flame above their heads, and snowflakes sizzled when they hit it. It was a nice relief but the snow didn't relinquish, and as time passed it became a torrent of ice.

The layer of snow on the ground grew so thick Francis crawled through it, and Krillin could hardly move. He shot energy from his hand to clear a path but snow filled it in immediately.

Will had to shout over the storm. "This is getting ridiculous."

Krillin called to the batman, "Hey, Francis."

Francis stopped in his tracks and turned back. "What is it?"

"We need to find a place to wait this storm out," Sakura said.

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Francis curled his red upper lip and blasted off on hands and feet in the original direction he was headed.

They chased after him. Taranee used her fire to help clear the way while Krillin and Eighteen shot ki blasts.

Ten minutes of plowing through the blizzard and Francis stopped before a cliff wall. He tapped it several times and laughed. He pulled his fist far back, and punched the rock. It collapsed inwards. "Get in there," he said.

Krillin entered Francis' makeshift cave after the others and stumbled over rubble. He tasted grainy dust when he breathed.

The cavern opened into a small chamber, with stones protruding here and there like pimples on an adolescent. Light from Taranee's fire waltzed on the walls.

"Well." Naruto's voice resounded through the room, sounding similar to the wailing blizzard outside. "It's better than staying out there."

Francis shoved past him and plopped down in the cavern's center. He looked so appropriate in this setting; stone walls around him and firelight flickering on his orange skin. A cave troll.

Everyone sighed and settled here and there. The rough stone floor felt cold and unfriendly.

"How long do you think this storm will last?" Will sat with her knees brought to her chest, and she gazed into Taranee's fire.

"However long he wants." Francis stretched out on his stomach and lifted his upper body off the ground, like a walrus. "He knows we're here, and he's fucking with us."

Krillin rubbed his hands together by the fire. "Who is this guy, anyway?"

Francis' chuckle filled the empty cavern. "He goes by Kastanie."

"Okay," Naruto said, "but who is he?"

"No one you would know, little foxy man," Francis said. "Anyway, wake me when the fucking blizzard clears up." He turned on his side and closed his eyes.

No one said anything; they all just sat by the fire. Krillin enjoyed the feeling of warmth on his skin and listening to the singing blizzard outside.

Will and Taranee murmured to each other, and they laughed aloud. It resonated through the cavern.. Krillin smiled, glad the two Guardians could share some small moment of happiness together.

They laughed again. "What about you, Irma?" Will asked.

Krillin glimpsed at Will and Taranee. They sat facing each other, and both stared at a stone on the ground. After a few seconds they laughed. They threw their chins up and fell on their backs laughing.

Krillin turned to Naruto and Sakura. "Hey," he said.

They didn't respond.

"Hey, something's going on." He shook Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto slumped over, asleep. Sakura too.

Krillin twisted toward Eighteen. She stared right at him, eyes wide. Sweat glistened on her brow.

"Eighteen, are you okay?" he asked.

"It's you." The corners of her mouth twitched downwards, and she clenched her jaw.

Krillin pivoted his head to glance around the cavern, and he looked back at his wife. No one else was present. He reached for her shoulder. "Who do you see?"

Eighteen sprung away from him and landed by the cavern exit. The blizzard winds pushed, pulled, and flicked at her hair and shirt, making them dance drunkenly. She balled her hands into fists, ready to fight.

"Eighteen..." Krillin rose to his feet, bringing his open hands out in front of him. He inched toward her. "I don't know what you're seeing, but it's me, Krillin, your husband."

"Don't come any closer." Eighteen spat her words in between ragged breaths. "You're not getting me again, Cell."

Krillin scrunched his brow and stepped closer to her. "Cell isn't here. It's me, Kri—"

Purple spheres of energy erupted from her hands, and she launched them at him. They illuminated the cave, enveloping his vision as they shot closer

Krillin used his arms to brace himself. The impact stung and slid him backwards a meter or so.

When the energy and light dissipated, he lowered his arms. He didn't see Eighteen. Black scorched earth trailed out toward him from where she had stood.

He rushed to the cavern opening and peered out. All he saw was snowfall, thick and constant like TV static. Eighteen must have fled out there.

 _So much for no flying._ Krillin clenched his fists and rocketed outside. Snowflakes the size of pine cones battered him and blocked his eyesight. He didn't have a chance of raising his voice above the storm's roar, but he tried anyway. " _Eighteen._ "

Pain pierced his back and burst throughout his body, and he crashed downwards into a pillow of freezing snow. The landing wasn't as soft as he'd hoped, but it was a cakewalk compared to what he was accustomed to. With a groan he rolled over onto his back.

Eighteen zoomed his way and kicked.

Krillin caught her leg, and he felt her impact shake his whole body, pushing him deeper into the snow mound. He forgot how strong she was and how little he enjoyed fighting her.

Before she could retreat he pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Snap out of it," he said. "Cell isn't here."

" _Let go_ of me. You won't take me again." Eighteen's voice broke, and she hit him in the head, struck him with her knees, and struggled to push out of his arms, but he didn't let go. "Not again," she said.

" _Eighteen_."Krillin hugged her tighter, trying to ignore the aching pain from her blows and the lightheaded feeling that drifted over him.

She hit him less and less until she stopped, and she panted and lied atop him in their icy bed, both of them covered by an icy blanket.

The sky rumbled. Snow continued to cascade over them.

Krillin brought his hand up to Eighteen's head and brushed snow from her hair. She rose off of him a bit and looked down at him with a crinkled brow and lost eyes. "Krillin," she said.

The sky's rumbling grew louder.

Krillin chuckled. "You need to get some glasses."

She kissed him, and he didn't care about his sore body or the freezing air and snow surrounding them, or even his fears of the future and unknown. He focused on Eighteen's lips and her warmth and the feeling of the moment.

Then rumbling filled the air. They broke their kiss, and they sat up to look around. A tsunami of snow plowed toward them, and after a blink of the eye it slammed into Eighteen and him, and everything went black.


End file.
